1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch control circuit, a single-inductor-dual-output (SIDO) control method and a SIDO converter applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of liquid crystal displays (LCD), there is a demand for a larger screen size and a higher-resolution. The technique for driving an increasing number of pixels is becoming more important. Additionally, since there is an increasing demand for smaller and more portable devices, the size of the electronic circuit has to be reduced.